Days In the Life of the Literature Club
by ThatDumbassDoki
Summary: After the festival, what goofy things can our members get into as the rest of the school year goes by? Hop in and find out.


**AN: Hey, I'm totally new to this and I don't ever really post the things I write anywhere. I appreciate all forms of criticism to make my writing better, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Some backstory on the MC this time around, this takes place after the festival on more of a neutral route where he hasn't chosen anyone to really be with, instead enjoying the club more as a whole. Besides that, each chapter will go into his personality a little more, so if it seems like it's confusing at first it probably is since I wanna flesh him out a bit differently. Sorry if anyone seems OOC, I'll try my best to keep them as in-character as I can.**

* * *

Another day, another afternoon spent in the oh so fun Literature Club. Now, I know that sounds kind of sarcastic but recently the club has been more... Downcast I guess is the word you could use? It's been about a week since the festival and even through there was a decent turnout of students and staff who attended things didn't really go according to plan. Namely because I forgot to bring in my poem and winged it from one in my head. Monika was visibly annoyed when this happened and she's still pretty pissed about it right now. Sighing, I make my way down the hall and enter the club room to only immediately have something hit me in the face.

"...the hell?"

"Oops! Sorry I didn't think you would open the door so fast!" Sayori guiltily mumbled, pushing her pointer fingers together like she usually did whenever she was nervous. Chuckling to myself I bent down and picked up what was thrown at me and to my surprise is was one of those huge cookies they had in the vending machines. I glanced around the room and caught glimpses of the other girls faces similarly confused. Yuri was sitting at a desk in the back of the room near the window reading Portrait of Markov for what I'd imagine is the millionth time, Natsuki had her head poked out of the closet no doubt looking for her manga before being distracted. Last but not least Monika was sitting still the desk with her head leaned into one hand and her nails drumming idly on the desk in a skewed rhythmic pattern. Sayori had moved from her seat and walked up to me before apologetically giving me a short hug and moving back towards Monika. Sighing once again, I stepped in and made a general greeting receiving reponses from everyone in turn. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a pen and paper and sat in thought about what to write.

"What should be the theme today... Something light-hearted or something more emotional?"

"Your emotional works are your better ones if I'm being totally honest with you." Jumping in shock I spun to my left to see Monika sitting a desk away from me with a dull expression. Looking back towards the front of the room I could see Sayori spinning in the rolling chair that usually occupies the teachers desk, with Yuri watching on and giggling silently. Looking back down at my paper I took a peek at Monika to see she was still staring at me as though she was impatiently waiting for me to begin writing something. Deciding quickly, my pen took to the page and I began scribbling words in the side to help inspire the overall feel of the poem. Once I finished brainstorming I began writing and let my feelings flow on to the page.

-Humans

There are lots of us

Some small, some tall

With things we don't do and things we must

Each with a goal, a role to fullfil

But we all start the same

There are lots of us

Some unique and some not

With friends and with enemies

Each working with or against each other

But we all start the same

There's only one of me

I may be tall but my heart is small

With regret and sadness I push on

Each working my mind into the ground

I know I'm not the same. And I like it that way.

I'm no duplicate.-

"...this is lame." I groaned aloud, going into my bag once again and pulling out a folder aptly labled 'Shitty Poems I Make On A Whim' and slid the paper inside. Before I could put the contents back in my bag, Monika had snatched the folder away and took out about three of the poems before tossing it back to me carelessly. Fumbling with the folder, I managed to get my hands on it properly and scowled at her. That was totally out of character and seriously uncalled for. Minding my words and knowing she may still be upset with me, I tried to keep my anger in check before confronting her about it.

"Hey what the heck gives?"

"...You just have a folder full of things like this." Monika mumbled, sounding less like she was asking a question and more like she had stumbled into some kind of nightmare. Skimming across the three she grabbed I noticed that the theme between them was similar- how different I was from the people around me. Reaching forward, I grabbed the poems slowly and pulled them away from her. She didn't resist but instead looked at me with sadness in her eyes and before she could say a word I held a hand up to stop her.

"Before you start the pity party, these are just things that pop in sometimes. Nothing to look into okay? I'm fine. I'm not depressed. Just... It's been a long week. It's nothing."

"R-Right. Sorry, don't know what came over me." Weakly mumbling those last lines Monika stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder for a brief moment before going to the chair Sayori was spinning in and stopping her abruptly. Sayori giggled as she stood losing her balance which was honestly pretty funny to see. Natsuki had apparently come out from the 'manga closet' as we'd dubbed it and was laughing openly at Sayori's dizzy state. One voice was missing from all this though, and looking at our final member I noticed her arms were crossed on the desk and her head was down, purple locks cascading down rather haphazardly. We all stopped laughing and the room became silent besides the light breathing and occasional light snore coming from Yuri in the corner. Monika looked miffed, probably thinking Yuri was so bored she decided to fall asleep instead of continue reading like normal. A certain pink haired meanace on the other hand...

"Oh god this is great. Sayori c'cmere, I got a plan for sleeping beauty over there." Natsuki yell-whispered whilst digging through her bag. Sayori still dizzy tiptoed over to Natsuki and promptly smothered her mouth with her hands before laughing quietly. Natsuki began chuckling evilly with the occasional giggle escaping her tiny frame. Confused and intrigued, Monika and I shared a glance before walking over and seeing what all the fuss was about. Reaching Natsuki's desk, I couldn't hold back the shit eating grin that spread across my face.

"Nats. That's like, a thousand fucking napkins."

"Oh I know."

"You wouldn't."

"You bet your ass I will. I've ALWAYS wanted to do this to someone, and since I had a few extra packs of napkins in my bag from the festival..." Natsuki trailed off going into another fit of giggles before Monika cleared her throat getting all our attention. A small frown was what we were greeted with, but I could see the mirth behind her emerald eyes.

"As club president, I can't really condone doing something like this to one of our own members you know."

"Monika come on." Sayori urged, barely keeping down the giggles and causing quite a bit of noise. The three of us shushed her and she comically made a zipping motion across her mouth while still giggling. Monika's frown faltered slightly and she looked over at Yuri and then each one of us, before coming to a decision.

"Alright fine, but we're each getting her a gift after this to make up for such a stupid prank. Got it?"

"Yep!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Whatever you say, prez." Sayori, Natsuki and I said respectively. Natsuki then walked stealthy up to Yuri's sleeping form and laid one open napkin on her head, causing all of us to begin laughing and moving away from Yuri's seat. Natsuki was relentless, and with a focused care I don't see on her unless she's baking soon enough she was twenty napkins in, and we were all losing it. Sayori had to leave the room to laugh before coming back in and laughing again instantly. Monika's eyes were wet with tears, her face red and the strained smile breaking occasionally to let out an odd snort. Embarrassed, she laid her head down on a desk and let out a loud laugh that made us in turn laugh even harder. Yuri stirred slightly and we all froze. Natsuki was mid-placement and once Yuri's snoring could be heard again she continued as though nothing happened.

"Oh my god I can't right now! I-I'm gonna die... Pffft!" Sayori tumbled to the floor and rolled back and forth while clutching her stomach. Normally I'd scold her for rolling on such a dirty floor but this was way too good to pass up. Natsuki had gotten to about a hundred napkins from the time she started and I could see her resolve falter as she could barely contain her own laughter. Suddenly getting an idea I sidled next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Y-Yo Natsuki. Stop with the napkins for now I got an idea."

"Eheh, what's up?"

"Alright so here's the plan, we all leave the classroom and have one person hide in the closet, once everyone is out of sight..." Leaving the rest of the plan to her imagination, I could see her pink eyes light up with mischief and the smirk on her face turned into a full blown sadistic grin. Nodding in sync, we informed Sayori and Monika on the plan and began to take action. The girls left the room after I had positioned myself in the closet properly. Taking out my phone and placing the camera in between one of the shutters I kicked the door decently hard. Yuri snorted loudly and gasped, panicking soon after. Biting my lip I held in my laughter as best I could and continued to watch her confused glances around the room. Looking down at the mess of napkins strewn about when she awoke her expression deadpanned and the only uttered a single silent word in response.

"What."


End file.
